1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a kind of air filter that drastically enhances the burning efficiency of gasoline and diesel engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust discharged from the gasoline and diesel engines, particularly the latter, contains suspension particle material (SPM) as well as nitrogen oxides (NOx), sulphur oxides (SOx) and other harmful substances. To cut down the discharge of those pollutants, studies on finding effective SPM filters or catalysts to treat the exhaust by chemical means are carried on continuously.
The discharge of air pollutants from car engine is a result of incomplete burning in the combustion chamber. In other words, if the fuel mixes with oxygen completely during combustion, there will be fewer pollutants formed in the process.
The inventor has been carrying out studies from the viewpoint that increasing concentration of negative ions in the atmosphere will markedly reduce the emission of NOx and SOx. Thus studies have been focused on how to convert air used by the internal combustion engine into negative ions. In the view of the inventor, by incorporating negative-ion producing rare earth element minerals into the replaceable filtering member of the air filter inside the internal combustion engine, oxygen-rich air may be supplied to enhance the burning efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an air filter used in gasoline and diesel engines, which converts air into negatively charged oxygen rich air for use by the internal combustion engine to greatly enhance fuel burning efficiency and markedly reduce the emission of air pollutants.
Naturally occurring radioactive rare earth element minerals are known to produce negative ions, which have the functions of promoting body metabolism and purifying air. Focusing on the characteristics of these kinds of rare earth element that it actively releases negative ions under natural state, this invention increases the surface area of such rare earth element mineral to maximize its ion formation capacity. To achieve that purpose, rare earth element minerals are made into fine powder with average particle size of 0.1 xcexcmxcx9c100 xcexcm, and preferably having the size of 0.5 xcexcmxcx9c80 xcexcm, and incorporated uniformly into natural or synthetic fibres that constitute the filtering member.
The use of this invention in the exhaust emission pathway renders the installation of special filter and catalyst that will adversely affect the output resistance of internal combustion engine unnecessary. Thus it will help enhance the torque at low-speed, improve fuel consumption, address the knocking problem of diesel engines during acceleration and improve the acceleration performance of engine. At the same time, it will greatly reduce the emission of hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide from vehicles of racecar specifications, and allow the switch from high-grade gasoline to regular gasoline, thereby offering great economic benefits.